The Real Genius
by MaxxRide
Summary: Sakura always thought she was smart because of her grades but then a boy who is failing his classes enters her life and she discovers what it really means to be smart and she discovers a lot more about herself and about him... ShikaSaku highschool fic
1. First Meeting

Sakura sighed as she looked at the medals and trophies in her room. She saw all her academic awards for being on the all A honor roll, one for taking the SATs in seventh grade and getting a good grade on it, and one for reading the most books in a book contest in fourth grade. 

People always told her that she was smart because she always got perfect scores on tests and quizzes.

They also told her that they hated her for getting such good grades. She laughed at that.

She had all these things telling her that she was smart, but was she really smart? I mean actually smart? She always wondered if good grades and all that really made her smart.

She hadn't got a single B in middle school but did that even mean anything? And now she was starting High School. She wondered what high school would be like.

------ 

Sakura walked to Fiery Leaf Academy for her first day of high school.

When she got to the school she saw the school's mascot a fox, or really a guy dressed up in a fox suit welcoming all the freshmen to the school. Sakura scowled. The fox was creeping her out so she snuck by it unnoticed.

When she found her classroom she saw that the teacher wasn't there. 

She found a seat in the fourth row, one row from the back and one seat away from the window.

She looked around at the other people. Not many people were here yet so she must have gotten here pretty early.

She was bored so she starting doodling on a scrap sheet of notebook paper.

As time past by more and more students showed up but the teacher still hadn't shown up. She was really curious to where he was.

Then she overheard some kids talking about the teacher, "We are so lucky! We got Kakashi Hatake as our teacher! My brother told me that he is always late and his class usually misses most of class, so we get to do what we want until he gets here because there's no teacher watching us!"

"Awesome!" The kids he was talking to said.  
_  
__'You'd think that by now that Hatake would have been fired long ago.'_ Sakura thought.

By now most of the seats were taken. So one another person showed up he took the last seat by the window, the seat right next to Sakura. 

The guy put his stuff in the desk and then automatically fell asleep on the desk.

Sakura sweatdropped. _'What a weirdo'_ She thought.

A half hour after class started. The teacher finally showed up. 

"Gomen, class. I got lost on the road of life." He said.

"Liar!" The blonde kid in front of Sakura shouted at him.

"Well anyways, I'm Kakashi Hakate. You can call me Kakashi!" He smiled underneath the mask he was wearing.  
_  
__'Why does he wear a mask? What does it matter if we can see his face or not? Actually the only thing we can see of his face is one of his eyes because the other one is covered by that bandana he's wearing on his head. I wonder why he was late? Maybe it was because it took him too long to get his hair to stick up like that.' _She smiled to herself.

She then spotted a boy with hair like a chicken's ass sitting next to her_. 'Maybe they are related. They both have hair that looks like it takes hours of hair spray to gel to get right.'_ She thought.

Sakura looked at her schedule as the teacher continued talking. 

Kakashi-English/Language Arts

Asuma-Math 

Kurenai-History 

Ibiki-Science 

Anko-Gym 

Free period

Her schedule also told her that the school nurse was Shizune and the principal was someone named Tsunade.

Then she heard the teacher's ruler make contact with a desk. She thought it might be her's since she wasn't paying attention but it was on the desk next to her.

"Shikamaru, I'd like it if you didn't sleep in my class. Pay attention." Kakashi told him.

"Hai." the boy (Shikamaru) said lazily.

The teacher headed back up to the front of the class leaving the boy grumbling.

Soon the class was over.

She headed to math.

It was boring, of course. Sakura was good at math but she hated it. 

And she was about ready to rip the teacher's head off for smoking. He could be giving his students second hand smoke and Sakura hated the smell.

God, her first teacher always comes late, and this teacher smokes. What was wrong with the teachers at this school?

She was too busy glaring a hole through the teacher's head that she didn't notice that class had ended.

Next was History.

She loved History it was her favorite subject and her teacher was really nice, even if her outfit was really weird, and even if she was married to the smoking math teacher.

Next was Science.

The teacher was really weird. Sakura thought he would do better at Police Interrogation than teaching.

Next was Gym.

The teacher was scary. She reminded Sakura of the blonde boy who sat in front of her in Kakashi's class.

Also she was making them run laps the whole period blowing an annoying whistle at them. Sakura wanted to strangle her with it.

The teacher then walked over to a boy sleeping against a tree. She blew the whistle right by his ear.

The kid woke up automatically. Sakura thought that she wouldn't be surprised if the poor kid had gone deaf. Sakura then recognized the kid. It was the boy who sat next to her in Kakashi's class. Shikamaru was it?

Anko forced him to run with all the other kids for the rest of the period and Sakura could have sworn she heard him say 'Troublesome.' 

Next was the free period.

Sakura didn't see the point of having a free period as the last period of the day. I mean she didn't need to wait for dismissal she could walk home.

So she left school early. She went to an area not that far from the school. No one was around. It had a bench surrounded by trees and flowers on one side and it had a perfect view of the sky.

So Sakura went to it and sat down on the bench and did her homework. Once she finished she looked at her watch. For people who were still at school, school would end soon. She thought of heading home but decided against it.

Her parents were long dead. She lived alone. So it didn't matter what time she got home.

She decided to draw the clouds.

Once she was done she hated it. So she ripped the picture out of her sketchbook, crumpled it up and threw it down on the ground.

She sighed and looked at the clouds.

Then she heard someone sit down next to her on the bench.

It was Shikamaru, he was holding her drawing, and he had obviously uncrumpled it. He was looking at it.

"Why do you have that?" Sakura asked.

"It would be a shame to leave it on the ground and let it stay as litter." Shikamaru stated blankly. "Did you draw this?" he asked.

"Yes and it sucks. Throw it away." Sakura said as she put her stuff away in my book bag.

Sakura threw her bag over her shoulder, stood up and said, "Goodbye Shikamaru." Then she left.

"How do you know my name?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kakashi said your name in his class. Good bye." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Once she was gone Shikamaru said,

"I actually thought it was pretty good. Troublesome woman."

**  
****A/N: So did you like it? Is it a good introduction to a story? This is my first high school fanfic. And it's my second ShikaSaku fanfic. I'm starting to think that out of all my favorite pairings that ShikaSaku maybe my most favorite out of all of them. But with this story it does have much of a plot yet. The next chapter will make the plot line clearer. ******

**Please Review! The more reviews I get the sooner I will update!**


	2. Narufish and Pinehead!

Sakura was not a morning person.

She yawned and groaned as she rubbed her eyes seeing if she could rub the sleep out of them. No such luck.

She did her usual morning routine, then she grabbed her stuff for school and her notebook and sketchbook. She headed out the door. She felt like a vampire the way the sun seemed to burn my eyes, She thought that she even heard herself hiss.

She got to school to see that the fox mascot that was there the day before was no where in sight. Hallelujah!

When she got to her classroom she noticed that something else was no where to be seen, her teacher Kakashi. She sighed in frustration she wasn't used to getting to class before the teacher but then let it go after about five seconds and decided to doodle.

Shikamaru was there. Sleeping again. She rolled her eyes at him which he didn't notice because well, he was asleep.

She couldn't think of anything to doodle, so she ended up just sitting at her desk staring at a blank sheet of paper.

"Whatcha doing?" The blonde in front of her asked as he looked at her paper then up at Sakura. He had his arms crossed over the back of his chair as it leaned against the front of her desk, he was sitting in his chair backwards so his head was hovering over her desk.

"Dying of boredom. Be sure to have a good funeral for me." Sakura said utterly bored.

He chuckled at my comment. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" He smiled a fox-like grin.

"Sakura Haruno." She replied.

She thought he was about to start a conversation but then he noticed that Shikamaru was asleep.

"Hey wake up!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru. But when Shikamaru didn't respond and continued to sleep Naruto continued to tell him to wake up but each time he got louder causing the whole class to glare daggers at him but he didn't notice.

Then Shikamaru finally woke up and scowled. Then he turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, do you have a mute button?"

A vein popped out of Naruto's forehead and he started yelling random things at Shikamaru out of anger. Shikamaru plugged his ears with his fingers and tried to tune him out.

Sakura lightly chuckled. Watching this was quite amusing. Then she finally had an idea for something to doodle.

She drew what she had just witnessed. She drew Naruto and Shikamaru in a comic. She likes to draw comics and base them off things She has seen or done in real life so this wasn't unusual for her.

She replaced Shikamaru with Pinehead. A cartoon with a big pineapple for a head, and his body was wearing the same clothes as Shikamaru.

She replaced Naruto with Naru-Fish. A cartoon fish with Naruto's blonde spiky hair, green goggles and face markings.

The comic went like this:

Panel 1: _Pinehead asleep with his head on his desk and Naru-fish is in front of him_ "Pinehead wake up you baka!" Naru-fish yelled

_In between Panel 1 and 2 _**5 minutes later**

Panel 2:_ Pinehead still asleep_ "PINEHEAD WAKE UP!" Naru-fish yelled.

Panel 3: _Pinehead wakes up and looks at Naru-fish who now had a victory smile on his face_

Panel 4: "Do you have a mute button?" Pinehead said._ Naru-fish freezes and crumples into cartoon dirt_

Okay so she changed the ending but oh well.

She smiled to herself at her funny creation.

She then heard a small chuckle and turned to her right (Shikamaru's on the left) to see the boy with hair like a chicken's ass leaning over her shoulder and reading her comic.

"Its funny. But I can see where you got the idea." He said gesturing over to Naruto and Shikamaru as his head receded away from her shoulder.

"Yeah, I get most of my ideas for comics from real life. And I'm sorry I don't know your name." Sakura said.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha and you are?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you. I'm curious are you going to show them that comic?" Sasuke asked talking about Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Not sure. Why do you ask?" Sakura usually did show her comics to the people who the comic is based on, but she wasn't sure if they were interested.

"Because I bet that if you showed that comic to Naruto tomorrow, he wouldn't be able to tell that it was based off of him." Sasuke smirked.

"So you think that Naruto is an idiot and you want to prove it." Sasuke blinked this girl was really blunt. But he smirked again and nodded. She just rolled her eyes and turned her head back to comic but in her mind she was planning to test Sasuke's theory.

Then the teacher Kakashi finally showed up.

Sakura looked at the clock and noticed that Kakashi showed up at the exact same time as yesterday. _'Weird.'_ She thought.

Kakashi handed everyone a worksheet and told them to turn it in at the end of class. Sakura finished it moments before the bell rang for the next class. She noticed that Shikamaru hadn't even lifted his pencil.

'_God is he really that lazy?' _Sakura thought as she rolled her eyes. Shikamaru was asleep, she thought that she should wake him up so he wasn't late for his next class but then decided she didn't care and went to Math.

Sakura was about to scream when she saw that her teacher was smoking, again.

About five minutes after class had started Shikamaru showed up late. The teacher excused him for being late because it was his first time. Then Shikamaru came and sat down next to me.

Now that she thought of it. She was so busy yesterday trying to kill the teacher with her glare that she didn't notice where she was sitting. A blonde girl with a really long ponytail sat in front of her. Something about her seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. To her left was the window, to the right Shikamaru trying to sleep and behind her was Sasuke or chicken-butt head. She didn't have anything against him the name was just funny.

The teacher just gave them a worksheet to work and told them to turn it in at the end of class. Boring.

Then I finished the worksheet.

Soon after that the class ended.

History was uneventful.

In Science the teacher Ibiki, would write questions on the board and would ask people to answer them. But it seemed like he was interrogating them. Some of the kids were getting scared of him and one kid even burst into tears when Ibiki asked him a question.

Then in Gym-

"Okay, we are playing dodgeball. Girls vs. Boys. If you get out, you stay out for the rest of the game until one team wins and we start over. Ok?" Anko announced.

'_Yeah! I love dodgeball! This is going to be some much fun.'_ Sakura thought happily. She was good at dodging, sucked at catching, and needed to work on aiming but she was still good at dodgeball. Anko was making them use gator balls instead of those big plastic kick balls. For that she was thankful. She couldn't throw the kickballs and it hurt when they hit you.

Anko announced the game start. Most people rushed to the line separating the sides to pick up the gator balls but Sakura stayed back, because to her rushing towards the middle at the beginning of the game was just asking for someone to get you out.

Five minutes into the game half the people were already out. Some of the girls were at the front throwing the gator balls Sakura was one of them. But the girls were at a slight disadvantage because all of the "OMG! I can't break a nail!" girls were in the back talking (No offense to any girls who don't like dodgeball). Sakura scowled at them. Now the girls had less people playing than the guys but were making it up by getting them out.

Sakura then saw Shikamaru with his hands stuffed in his pockets leaning against the gym wall. He was muttering 'troublesome' and it looked like he was trying to sleep standing up.

A little mischievous thought popped into Sakura's head.

She threw a gator ball at Shikamaru and it hit him square in the chest and then she threw another one at him and it hit him in the face.

Shikamaru grumbled, "What the hell?"

Sakura turned her head away from Shikamaru and put an innocent, it-wasn't-me look on her face. Then she went back to playing and getting the boys out as Shikamaru sat down because he was out.

Sometimes Sakura would get out but once gym ended the score was even. The boys won 2 games and the girls won 2 games.

Sakura went into the locker room and whipped the sweat off her face. After an hour or so of dodge ball she was tired.

Next was her free period so she left school early, again. She went to the same place she had been at the other day. Then she did her homework, and finished it.

After that she started drawing another Pinehead and Naru-fish comic, this one with an idea she made up not something that happened in real life. But she put it up when she saw Shikamaru.

He scowled, "Why are you here?"

"Why do you ask? Is it against the law for me to be here?" she glared at him.

"No. But you're in my spot."

"Last time I checked it didn't have your name on it." she said still glaring at him.

He sighed and put his hand on his forehead in frustration. "Troublesome."

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Happy?" She said as she gathered her stuff and left.

Shikamaru tried to say, "Hey, wait!" But Sakura was already gone.

Shikamaru sat down. He just wanted to watch the clouds in peace. He didn't want to get that girl mad at him.

'_Women really are troublesome.'_

Then he noticed that Sakura had left something behind accidentily. It was her notebook.

**A/N: Do you guys like it? I know that I haven't made much happen in the story yet but the story will pick up speed next chapter. If I find I way to put some of my fanart on the internet I'm going to actually draw the Pinehead and Naru-fish comic but right now I don't know of any good websites to put my art on. Does anyone know of any websites? If you do, please tell me. And I'm sorry if Sasuke is OOC but I'm not very good at keeping him in character. Advice anyone?**

**Question: What you like better? Naru-fish or Naru-fox? Naru-fish was my original idea but Naru-fox has a certain ring to it. **

**Wow! I'm surprised that this story got so popular. I got 8 reviews for the first chapter, that's a record for me. It might not be very much to you but it is to me because usually my stories aren't that popular.**

**Please Review!**


	3. Guilt, the lovely pain in the ass

Shikamaru eyed the sleek black notebook resting on his favorite cloud watching spot. He picked it up. The notebook appeared to be a few years old. The cover looked like black snake skin but it obviously wasn't because the few small white spots on it. He opened it up to the inside cover, the typed print read: _This journal belongs to-_

It cut off there because who ever owned it hadn't put their name in it. But of course it had to be that girl Sakura, because the notebook hadn't been there the day before.

He flipped a couple of pages to see what was in it, not being able to control himself. The first thing that caught his eye was a comic. It was titled "Pinehead and Naru-fish"

It was very odd. He really didn't see Sakura as a person who would draw comics actually, he really didn't see her as anything besides a violent person with an evil mind after she pelted him in dodgeball.

But out of complete curiosity he read the comic:

Panel 1: _Naru-fish groans _"Pinehead I'm so hungry!" Naru-fish complained.

Panel 2: "Troublesome" _Pinehead sighed with his hands jammed into his pockets._

Panel 3: _Naru-fish drools hungrily staring at Pinehead and Pinehead looks at him weird_

And the rest wasn't finished yet. But it didn't take long at all for Shikamaru to realize that Pinehead was wearing his clothes and stole his main saying.

'_I'm going to have to ask her about that.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

He wanted to return Sakura's notebook to her but he had no idea where she lived so he continued flipping through the book to see if it had her address or phone in it.

No such luck but it did have some poems that he could stop himself from reading, but the poems had a tune. They were more like lyrics.

They were hypnotizing. They had such deep meanings and maybe even some messages to express and it was like some of the songs were full of pain. Most of them seemed to be about a girl in a painful love situation it made Shikamaru wonder if this girl-

His thoughts were interrupted when his best friend appearing bearing a bag of potato chips and a smile happy to see Shikamaru showed up.

Shikamaru slammed the notebook closed and it finally came to him that he might have just violated someone's privacy by reading her personal songs. Oh the lovely guilt that came with that.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Chouji said in between potato chips. "It's surprising to find you reading instead of cloud watching." He laughed lightly.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey Chouji nice to see you too." Shikamaru said. "Sorry but I need to go I feel really tired all of a sudden."

"Ok." Chouji said. "Hope you're not sick. Our houses are close though mind if I walk with you?"

"Course not." Shikamaru personally thought it was a ridiculous question because he and Chouji had been friends since they were chibi sized so he never minded his company.

So they walked home in peace, and Shikamaru was still carrying the notebook with him planning on returning it as soon as he could.

-------

Sakura woke with a start on the third day of school.

She rushed to her mirror and started attacking her pink hair with a brush in a desperate attempt to comb it. She was only continuing to get more frantic as she realized she woke up late.

But by some miracle she managed to get to school on time not like it mattered though. Kakashi-sensai was late as always.

The whole day seemed to fly by like a movie you are only half interested in. She could have sworn that Shikamaru or someone was trying to get her attention in Kakashi's class but she was too out of it to notice.

Lunch came though. Like she had done the past two days Sakura found a nice tree in the school's courtyard and ate the lunch she packed under the shade.

But unlike the other two days a certain blonde came over and joined Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said as he ran over to her.

Sakura blinked. "Oh, hi Naruto."

Naruto sat down right in front of Sakura, a ramen cup in hand. He was staring at Sakura with a puzzled look on his face.

"What?" Sakura asked confused that Naruto was looking at her so strangely.

"How come you're eating all alone?" Naruto asked. Sakura just shrugged hoping he wouldn't further press the question. But he did, "Don't you have any friends to sit with you."

"All my friends from middle school went to a different high school than I did unfortunately." Sakura said honestly until the last word came from her mouth._ 'Unfortunately my ass, I purposely went to a high school where I wouldn't have to see them.'_

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto said some sympathy showing in his eyes.

Too bad for him that Sakura didn't want his sympathy she would rather strangle him until it popped out of his eyes. "Don't be. We really weren't that close." Sakura admitted truthfully.

"Well do you mind if I sit with you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head she really didn't care.

After a while she really didn't mind his company but then she remembered the comic from the other day. So she searched through her book bag looking for her notebook but she couldn't find it.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No. I was just looking for my notebook, I guess I left it at home." Sakura said still moving her hands past the scattered papers and textbooks looking for her notebook.

That's when Sakura's eyes noticed that Naruto was on his third cup of ramen.

"You must really like ramen." Sakura said pointing out the obvious.

"Yep." Naruto said his face bearing his fox-like grin. "Easy to cook. Easy to eat."

"Really." Sakura said flatly. "The last time I tried to cook ramen I set a potholder on fire."

This made Naruto laugh.

-------

Gym finally came around.

Anko said it was a free day and we could do whatever we wanted to. Some kids were playing basketball, soccer, etc. Nothing interested Sakura until she spotted a foursquare game.

Only three girls were playing but they needed a fourth person to play so Sakura was welcomed into their game.

The girls all introduced themselves. The blonde girl was Ino, the brunette TenTen, and the purple haired girl Hinata. They all seemed so different it was amazing that they seemed to be such close friends.

The game went on for a while with just the four of them playing, all of them getting to be at all the differents spots at different times because with only four people no one got out so they all got to play.

Until, that is some guys joined in. It was Naruto, Sasuke, some other guy with red marks on his face and some other weirdos. As they walked up to the game Naruto was to one to shout "Hi!" to all the girls.

The girls seemed to be close friends with the guys so they weren't any arguments in letting them join. Not that Sakura said anything, she felt out of place and she hated whenever she felt like that.

But the feeling went away as they started to play. But it was irritating how the guys were so good and kept getting all the girls out. After about twenty minutes of hardly getting to play Sakura finally snapped.

When the guy with the red marks on his face was king and Sakura had just gotten in, he hit the ball to her but Sakura hit it way too hard. It ended up bouncing right off the ground and hitting the guy with the red marks on his face right on the bottom of his chin so hard that he fell over, hit his head on the concrete and fell unconscious.

"Kiba!" Ino shouted.

'_So that's his name.'_ Sakura thought before what had happened finally plugged into her brain._ 'Holy crap!'_

That's when Anko appeared out of nowhere blowing that whistle of her's.

"He's completely unconscious. Sakura take him to the nurse's office." Anko ordered.

Sakura nodded. She took one of Kiba's arms and draped it over her shoulder to try and drag Kiba to the nurse's office. "He's too heavy." Sakura said.

So Anko looked around and saw Shikamaru leaning against a tree doing absolutely nothing. "Hey! Lazyass! Get the hell over her and help Sakura take Kiba to the nurse's!" She shouted at him.

'_Teachers can cus without getting into trouble? I guess if they can smoke, and be late they can cus.'_ Sakura thought bitterly to herself.

Shikamaru, not wanting to face the noisy horrors of Anko's whistle didn't agrue but merely walked over to Sakura and Kiba and draped Kiba's other arm over his shoulder.

-------

"Troublesome. Why are you still here?" Shikamaru asked Sakura. "The nurse said he would be fine and he would wake up soon."

Sakura looked up at Shikamaru from the stool she was sitting in next to the bed Kiba was currently laying in.

"I'm still here because of that little pain in the ass called guilt. I'm the one who knocked him unconscious. So I want to apologize." Sakura admitted. "But why are you here?"

Shikamaru just sighed but didn't answer which pissed Sakura off but she didn't further press the question.

"Okay. So where the hell am I?" Kiba said as he finally woke up.

"Hey, lucky for us Sleeping Beauty finally woke up without having to kiss her!" Sakura joked.

"I thought you were here to apologize for knocking him unconscious?" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yea, yea shut up." Sakura said.

"Hey you were the one who hit me in the face with the foursquare ball!" Kiba said pointing an accusing finger at her and starting to growl.

"So you do remember me! Good to know you didn't get amnesia!" Sakura joked.

"Troublesome. You are the worst at making an apology." Shikamaru said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yea. Sorry Kiba I didn't mean to hit you so hard with the foursquare ball, I'm sorry."

Sakura gave it a minute for her sincere apology to sink into Kiba's brain before clapping her hands together, standing up, and saying, "Well now that my conscious is clear, I can leave. My free period is up by now anyway. See ya" Sakura waved goodbye as she began to leave.

"Hold it!" Kiba commanded.

"What now?" Sakura said as she turned on her heel to face Kiba.

"You made me miss my last class!" Kiba said as he got of the bed.

"Shizune, the nurse predicted you would be out until your last class ended." Sakura said as she picked up a thin stack of papers. "She got the work you missed for your last class, here it is. Bye." She turned to leave again after she handed Kiba the papers.

"Wait!" Kiba stopped her again.

"What now?" Sakura nearly shouted her patience running extremely thin.

"You were the one who injured me. You should help me out by helping me get my stuff together as an apology." Kiba said trying his best to contain a smirk.

"What the hell?" Sakura growled. "Unless you took a bigger injury to your already small brain than Shizune said, you should be perfectly capable of doing that yourself! Besides I already said I was sorry, and unless you're deaf you should have already heard it."

"I don't know. Maybe I am going deaf because I didn't hear your apology but actions speak longer than words." This time Kiba couldn't help but smirk.

Shikamaru sighed in frutrastion. _'Great Kiba has a crush, so he's using every excuse he can think of to spend time with her. Troublesome.'_ (A/N: Leave it to Shikamaru to see through Kiba's hormones XD)

"You're a jackass." Sakura said flatly crossing her arms.

(Later after Sakura unwillingly helped get Kiba stuff together and Shikamaru left)

"So where are you going?" Kiba asked as he and Sakura walked along in the school's hallway headed for the exit.

"Is it any of your business?" Sakura growled at him while giving him a death glare.

Kiba shrugged it off and said "Whatever."

-----

Sakura began walking to her normal spot to do her homework but when she got there she noticed that Shikamaru was already there.

She stopped for a moment, looked at him, and began walking away until Shikamaru stopped her by saying, "Wait." and walking up to her.

"What do you want?" Sakura said flatly.

Shikamaru sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to make you mad I'm just not used to company when I'm cloud watching, 'you're in my spot' is the way I usually react. I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry."

Sakura started laughing.

Shikamaru was confused.

"You thought I was mad?" Sakura asked as if the thought was ridiculous. "I just figured you wanted to be alone so I left, I needed to get home anyway."

"Oh." Shikamaru blinked, "That would have saved me an apology. Troublesome."

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes. But her good mood was lost when Shikamaru said, "You left this here yesterday-" and took Sakura's notebook out of his jacket pocket.

Sakura's eyes got as big as saucers.

**A/N: Hmm… Don't know if I can call that a cliffhanger or not. Oh well. Yay! Another story updated! And one less reason for you guys to kill me! Shall I bore you with all of the excuses why I didn't update until now? Rather not. But one main reason was that I needed to rewrite this chapter because I messed up Sakura's character in the first draft now I like it better.**

**And about the Naru-fish and Naru-fox thing, if you add the votes from the reviews and from me then it's a tie. So it will stay Naru-fish unless I decide to change it because the some of the comics are jokes about Naru being a fish.**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed!!! Seeing all the great reviews encourage me to write!!!**

**Please Review!**


	4. When Talking Fails You

CloudWatcher: naruto, you there? i just got into something very troublesome.

RamenKing: hey! when did you get im?

CloudWatcher: chouji set it up for me. but i never get on its too troublesome.

RamenKing: then why are you on now?

CloudWatcher: i need your advice so you know i'm desperate.

RamenKing: oh okay!

RamenKing: hey!

CloudWatcher: nvm that can you help me out?

RamenKing: sure.

RamenKing: hey look! Kiba just popped up on my buddylist!

**CloudWatcher has entered chatroom 'RamenLand'**

**Dog-Boy has entered the chatroom**

Dog-Boy: 'RamenLand' ? can you say obsession?

RamenKing: i like ramen! so what?

CloudWatcher: naruto I still need your advice.

Dog-Boy: you? needing advice from naruto?

Dog-Boy: you must be desperate.

RamenKing: hey! jerks!

Dog-Boy: so whats your problem?

RamenKing: yea! what is it?

RamenKing: huh?

RamenKing: huh?

CloudWatcher: well there's this girl and…

Dog-Boy: YOU HAVE GIRL PROBLEMS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

RamenKing: OH MY GOD!!!!!!11111 SHIKAMARU HAS GIRL PROBLEMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dog-Boy: i never thought i would see the day.

CloudWatcher: ah, troublesome.

CloudWatcher: you misunderstand. i think i just upset that girl sakura.

Dog-Boy: you mean that girl that hit me with the foursquare ball? she hit me pretty hard she must have some arm.

Dog-Boy: she's cute but violent.

Dog-Boy: wait you don't have a crush on her or anything do you?

CloudWatcher: no. besides i already know that you do.

Dog-Boy: oh okay.

Dog-Boy: wait what?

RamenKing: speaking of that girl sakura, sasuke told me about a funny comic she wrote, Naru-fish and Pinehead i think it was? i laughed at it because it was funny and said that guy Naru-fish was pretty stupid and he started laughing really hard and said it was me!

RamenKing: stupid teme

Dog-Boy: hey shikamaru what made you say that?

CloudWatcher: troublesome

CloudWatcher: when she hit you with a foursquare ball you were using every excuse you had to spent time with her and it obviously pissed her off. You didn't make a very good impression.

Dog-Boy: but she made a very good impression on my face with that foursquare ball!

Dog-Boy: damn, you really think I annoyed her that much? I was planning to try and ask her out.

Dog-Boy: so how'd you upset her?

**CloudWatcher has left the chatroom**

RamenKing: hey wait!i thought you needed my advice or something!

**RamenKing has left the chatroom**

Dog-Boy: hey! why'd you leave?

Dog-Boy: fine! A computer is better company than you anyway!

**Dog-Boy has signed off**

RamenKing: why did you leave the chatroom?

CloudWatcher: didn't want to talk about it with kiba, its about something personal to sakura.

RamenKing: i consider sakura to be pretty nice, i don't get why she sits alone at lunch. i mean i know that no one from her old school goes to our high school but you think she'd have made friends by know.

CloudWatcher: i don't know maybe she prefers to keep to herself.

RamenKing: so what happened?

CloudWatcher: she left her notebook at the place where i watch clouds one day and i couldn't stop myself from reading it and it seemed like very personal stuff so i felt really bad about it. then i returned it to her and she looked really worried when she asked if i had looked in it and i didn't want to lie. she was really uneasy and she ran off. then she completely avoided me the next day, i didn't even see her at the place where i watch clouds which i usually do.

CloudWatcher: it was all so troublesome. god what do i do?

RamenKing: wow, you really messed up. for someone who is such a great strategist in chess you really suck when it comes to girls.

RamenKing: number one rule: never go through their stuff.

CloudWatcher: that's supposed to help how?

RamenKing: dunno thought it would make me sound cool if i just stated it like that.

CloudWatcher:………….

CloudWatcher: ok then.

RamenKing: ok so if you want real advice here it is: first you really need to apologize and tell her that you didn't read too much of it ok? it wasn't a diary was it?

CloudWatcher: no. but it still seemed personal

RamenKing: then just say that you're sorry! maybe she'll forgive you!

CloudWatcher: of course I was already planning on doing that. you're not very good at giving advice are you?

RamenKing: it may surprise you but people don't ask me for advice very often.

CloudWatcher: yea it really does surprise me rolls eyes

RamenKing: well i'm hungry and going to get some ramen.

RamenKing: bye!

**RamenKing has signed off**

CloudWatcher: well that was no help.

**CloudWatcher has signed off**

----------

**OfficalSmart-A$$ has signed on**

OfficalSmart-A$$: why am i on im when i don't know anyone who has a sn?

Thel33tSand-Master: does that make me a nobody?

OfficalSmart-A$$: omg your on?

Thel33tSand-Master: check your buddy list once in a while.

OfficalSmart-A$$: i haven't seen you in forever!

Thel33tSand-Master: that's what happens when you go to different middle schools.

Thel33tSand-Master: so how have you been?

OfficalSmart-A$$: good.

Thel33tSand-Master: did you make any friends?

OfficalSmart-A$$: in middle school? shrugs no one i knew from middle school has talked to me since middle school ended.

Thel33tSand-Master: i guess you haven't changed at all.

OfficalSmart-A$$: i hope you meant that in a good way. so how's temari been?

Thel33tSand-Master: she's doing great actually she's got a boyfriend now.

OfficalSmart-A$$: really? that's great i'm happy to hear it.

Thel33tSand-Master: so how's high school?

OfficalSmart-A$$: hmm….

OfficalSmart-A$$: well its only been the first week…

Thel33tSand-Master: what happen?

OfficalSmart-A$$: oh, nothing.

Thel33tSand-Master: sakura…

OfficalSmart-A$$: ok, so i had a bad week its no big deal.

Thel33tSand-Master: i repeat: what happened?

OfficalSmart-A$$: recap- my first period teacher is always late, second period teacher smokes in class and my gym teacher is a psycho. then someone read one of my notebooks when i accidentally left it somewhere.

Thel33tSand-Master: oh god.

Thel33tSand-Master: now that's bad.

Thel33tSand-Master: i know how dark your poetry can be.

Thel33tSand-Master: and the last time i saw you was in fifth grade. so who was the guy that read your poetry?

OfficalSmart-A$$: some really lazy guy that i really don't know very well. his name is shikamaru.

Thel33tSand-Master: do you get along with this shikamaru?

OfficalSmart-A$$: well i hit them really hard with a dodgeball once does that count?

Thel33tSand-Master: no.

Thel33tSand-Master: not in the least.

Thel33tSand-Master: okay, so do you just plan on avoiding him or something?

OfficalSmart-A$$: i don't know but you are treating this like it's a really big deal or something.

Thel33tSand-Master: well it is a big deal. i know you and i know the kind of things you write so I can sense a lot of awkwardness with this guy in the future. do you want to be friends with this guy in the future?

OfficalSmart-A$$: that's why i said you were overreacting, i don't know this guy so wouldn't care if i never talked to him again but it bugs me that he read my notebook! i don't show that to anyone!

Thel33tSand-Master: i can imagine. but seriously it will begin to bug you, and you will blow it completely out of proportion. you should talk to the guy and clear things up with him.

OfficalSmart-A$$: fine.

OfficalSmart-A$$: okay i g2g bye! hopefully when can talk again soon!

Thel33tSand-Master: maybe we can if you get on im more than once in every 2 years.

OfficalSmart-A$$: sure.

OfficalSmart-A$$: bye Kankuro!

--------

(The Second Week of School)

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei, you want me to do what?" Sakura asked irritated at her teacher.

**A/N: And so I update. To be honest I didn't know how I was going to start this chapter after the end of the last one. But I made it an almost completely AIM chapter! I don't think any of you were expecting that. But I put something non-aim at the end for a cliffhanger.**

**I bet you guys thought that Thel33tSand-Master was Gaara right? I thought it happens too often in fanfictions that Sakura's old childhood friend that she hasn't seen in forever was Gaara so I wanted to make it a little different. Besides I like Kankuro he's cool.**

**I know I haven't updated in forever but hopefully I will update again soon but I need to update all my other stories first.**

**Please Review!**


	5. I handled it my way! even if i didn't!

(Last Chapter)

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei, you want me to do what?" Sakura asked confused.

(This Chapter)

"I repeat, I want you to tutor Shikamaru. His parents have requested a tutor." Kakashi-sensei told her.

"Um…why?" Sakura asked having absolutely no desire to tutor Shikamaru.

"Because he is currently flunking, and all his grades are extremely low, well actually he doesn't have any grades. He hasn't done any of his work." Kakashi-sensei said realizing with his last statement exactly how bad Shikamaru was failing.

"It's only been one week of school." Sakura said. She didn't really know Shikamaru yet she was surprised that his grades could really be that horrible, but… he was really lazy.

"Which is why he needs to get his grades up now rather than later, and since you have the highest grades in my class I want you to tutor him." Kakashi-sensei said still seeming pleasant because he knew that Sakura didn't want to tutor Shikamaru.

"Sorry. No thanks." Sakura said twisting her bottom lip upwards into some sort of a sarcastic smile. She started to walk away.

"Shikamaru's parents will pay you" Kakashi-sensei said.

Sakura stopped in half-step and pivoted on her heel. "How much?" She asked.

"Fifty dollars an hour." Kakashi-sensai said in a sing-song voice before he added, "And I know that you need the money."

Sakura glared at him because she knew he was right, so now she couldn't refuse his offer. "Curse you." She said.

Kakashi-sensei just smiled. "So you will meet Shikamaru tomorrow in the library, okay?"

"Fine." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Then Sakura walked off. She was a little annoyed at the fact that Kakashi-sensei had asked her to stay after school to talk about something because she had to stay at school during her free period and by now the person she wanted to avoid cough cough Shikamaru cough cough was probably at the cloud-watching spot.

'_Great, now even if I wanted to I can't avoid him because I have to tutor him. Damn it why do I have to be broke?' _Sakura thought to herself as she walked to the cloud watching spot. _'What's that at the bench? Is that a black pineapple? No. Wait, that's Shikamaru's head.'_

Once she spotted Shikamaru she turned and started walking away from the cloud-watching spot but unfortunately for her, Shikamaru had already spotted her.

"Hey! Sakura!" Shikamaru called out as he ran over to her.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and reluctantly pivoted on her heel to face Shikamaru. "What is it?" she asked him, resisting the ever growing urge to run like a rabid monkey on a suger high in the opposite direction.

Shikamaru sighed this was the second time he had to apologize to Sakura, and the first time it turned out she wasn't even mad, but this time he knew she was mad so even with his genius IQ he had no idea how to apologize to this girl. He took a breath, "I'm sorry about-"

Sakura cut him off. "Look if this is about you reading my notebook then don't worry about it, its ok. I just need to clear some things up with you, ok?"

Shikamaru blinked dumbfounded. "Um, ok. But what exactly?"

"Well," Sakura said thinking of how to start off. "Exactly what and how much did you read?"

Shikamaru paused for a second thinking back to Naruto's advice to tell her that he hadn't read much, not that that really helped because he really didn't read much. _'Next time I need advice, I'll go to my scary mother before I go to Naruto.'_ "I didn't read very much of it, just a comic about a guy with a pineapple for a head that looked a lot like me and a few lyrics."

"Oh, ok." Sakura said simply. "And yeah, that guy was you just to let you know."

"Ok." Shikamaru said quickly, and wait for it…"Wait! That guy was me?"

"Yes." Sakura repeated. "It was you. And now back to the subject of you reading my notebook," she paused, "look, my poetry has always been like that ok? Got it?"

"Um, all right." Shikamaru replied. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"Yes. I do mind." Sakura said giving him a slight glare.

Shikamaru blinked in surprise but decided it would be rude to press the question.

"Look, Kakashi-sensei says I have to tutor you and I don't want anything to be awkward between us, so wipe what you read from your memory and never mention it again to me or anyone else and we'll be fine. Ok?" Sakura told him. Shikamaru was to about to answer her, confused. But Sakura who didn't even give him time to answer cut him off. "Ok! So now that that's settled, meet me in the library tomorrow, after school for tutoring. And no, its not optional or up to me. Bye Shikamaru!" She waved goodbye and walked off before Shikamaru could say anything.

He blinked, "What just happened?" He asked himself.

----------

**OfficalSmart-A$$ has signed on**

OfficalSmart-A$$: wow do i feel smart talking to a computer!

Thel33tSand-Master: i'm sure you do.

OfficalSmart-A$$: hey Kankuro!!

OfficalSmart-A$$: so what's up?

Thel33tSand-Master: nothing really.

Thel33tSand-Master: just the usual, the teachers kept telling me to stop wearing my face paint, girls keep thinking that Gaara is wearing eyelinder….ya da ya da

Thel33tSand-Master: so whats up with you? did you clear things up with that shikamaru guy?

OfficalSmart-A$$: yes actually.

Thel33tSand-Master: ……….

Thel33tSand-Master: exactly how did you do that? details…

OfficalSmart-A$$: why do you have to know the exact details?

Thel33tSand-Master: because i want to know if you really did clear things up.

Thel33tSand-Master: now, what exactly did you do?

OfficalSmart-A$$: sighs

OfficalSmart-A$$: i told him to wipe what he read from his memory and never mention it again and we'd be fine.

Thel33tSand-Master: ……….

Thel33tSand-Master: i really worry about you sometimes, and for good reason.

Thel33tSand-Master: that didn't solve anything

Thel33tSand-Master: you need to solve your problems because if you just avoid them they will come back around and bite you in the ass.

OfficalSmart-A$$: i did solve it!!!

Thel33tSand-Master: you didn't.

OfficalSmart-A$$: oh come on give me a break! there will be no problems between me and shikamaru if he never mentions my poetry again! i solved it!

Thel33tSand-Master: you should tell this guy why your poetry is like that, because right now he is probably really confused. it may not be awkward for you but it'll stay awkward for him.

OfficalSmart-A$$: no.

OfficalSmart-A$$: no way in hell.

OfficalSmart-A$$: that is personal AND ITS MY BUSINESS NOT HIS!!!! JUST LIKE MY NOTEBOOK WAS MY BUSINESS!!!!!!

Thel33tSand-Master: see?

Thel33tSand-Master: you just proved me right.

Thel33tSand-Master: the fact that you got so mad proves it stills bugs you and that the problem isn't solved.

OfficalSmart-A$$: ……….

OfficalSmart-A$$: whatever!

OfficalSmart-A$$: i don't care! it's still my business! i'm not telling him anything! i don't give a damn if he stays confused!

Thel33tSand-Master: it must be easier to lie to me on im rather than face to face.

Thel33tSand-Master: i know that he read it without your permission and i know that it bugs you but you still need to get things out in the open, bottling things up never works.

OfficalSmart-A$$: shut up.

OfficalSmart-A$$: just shut up.

OfficalSmart-A$$: you don't know me, you haven't seen me in years so who the hell do you think you are to tell me how to solve my problems?

OfficalSmart-A$$: i've handled it. my way. i don't care if you have a problem with that.

**OfficalSmart-A$$ has signed off**

Thel33tSand-Master: you're wrong sakura,

Thel33tSand-Master: you haven't handled it, and i was right you did blow it out completely out of proportion.

Thel33tSand-Master: and, i do know you,

Thel33tSand-Master: because you never change.

**A/N: And so I update, I still need to update some of my other stories but I had to update this story. I didn't really have much a cliffhanger this time, oh well. So as you can tell, its really starting to bug Sakura that Shikamaru read her notebook, and it took Kankuro to make her realize it even though she took her anger out on him. Now Sakura claims she's handled it but she hasn't. What will happen? O.o**

**I don't know why I just wrote that little summary, oh well.**

**THANKS TO ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Out of mind, back in sight

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she climbed up the hill to the town's graveyard.

Kakashi turned his head around to see Sakura, averting his attention from the grave he had been looking at. "I could ask you the same question Sakura. Who are those flowers for?" He asked motioning towards the bouquet in her hands.

Sakura followed his eyes to her flowers. "Oh these? They're for my parents, I always visit them on the anniversary of their death." Sakura told him.

"I'm sorry that you lost them." Kakashi said sympathetically.

"Please, I don't need any sympathy; they died when I was eight years old. I came to terms with their death a long time ago. Besides, from the looks of it you lost someone too." Sakura pointed out. "Who was it?" She then asked.

Kakashi sighed and turned his head back to the grave he was visiting. Sakura walked up next to him as he took a moment to answer her question.

"It was a friend of mine, his name was Obito." Kakashi finally told her.

"Obito?" Sakura repeated to herself, "Why does that name sound familiar?" She wondered.

"I think you knew him. He was a sixth grade teacher at your middle school, he talked about you a lot." Kakashi told her.

"Oh yeah, Obito-sensei! Now I remember!" Sakura realized. "Wait, he talked about me?"

Kakashi smiled. "Oh yes. He did. He told me how you always kept to yourself and-"

Sakura cut him off. "Yeah, sorry but I don't need to relive middle school."

Kakashi laughed lightly. "Yeah, I would imagine not. But he mostly told me that you were angry and violent."

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, it sounds like he had a good opinion of me." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "He actually did, because he also said that you were one of his smartest students."

"So that's why you wanted me to tutor Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"So…if you don't mind me asking, what happened to him? Obito I mean." Sakura asked.

Kakashi waited another moment before answering. "Drunk driving accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"He was the drunk driver." Kakashi admitted.

"Oh…" Sakura didn't exactly know what to say to that.

Sakura noticed that Kakashi's hand drifted to the bandana covering his left eye.

"Kakashi-sensei, why do you wear that bandana over your eye? If you don't mind my asking"

"Oh this?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded.

Kakashi just patted her head to mess up her hair. "Hey!" Sakura said as she hit his arm away, which only made Kakashi chuckle.

"Don't you want to go visit your parents?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Oh, yea." She realized as she started walking away.

"Just make sure you get to school before I do or else I'll have to count you late." He said before Sakura was out of earshot.

Sakura just looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

Sakura placed the flowers on the grave and sat down. "Hey mom, hey dad. So since I'm talking to you and you're well dead, I've either insane or hoping you can hear me. Personally I'm leaning towards both. So…well, I've been doing not completely horrible lately. I'm now a highschool freshman now, I've been talking to Kanku-" she paused. "Well I hope you guys like the flowers." She said as she stood up. "And I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves, wherever you are, I gotta be going to school." And she left.

----------

'_Good I still made it to school before Kakashi-sensei.' _Sakura thought to herself for a moment. _'Well, I guess that's why he's always late he's always visiting Obito's grave. That explains why he hasn't been fired yet.'_

That's when Kakashi strolled in and class started.

----------

Time sped by laughing at Sakura until the time actually came, the time to tutor Shikamaru. Here she was, waiting for Shikamaru in the library again actually, the first time was a few minutes ago when Shikamaru had shown up for tutoring, without any of his work.

"Ok I'm back." Shikamaru sighed as he sat down across from Sakura. "Here's the troublesome work." He said as he set the papers down at the table.

"Ok, so why don't you start?" Sakura asked.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to tutor me?" Shikamaru asked.

"You have to do your work first so I can correct you. God, now I can see why you need tutoring." Sakura said.

Shikamaru gave her a slight glare but since he knew why she was mad he let it go.

(after a while of tutoring)

"You know I can't believe that Asuma-sensei shortened the time we have on this project, can't believe it." Sakura told Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I guess he got impatient." Shikamaru said. "_like the grim reaper…_" he muttered under his breath.

"…_but then the grim reaper got impatient…"_

Sakura stared right at Shikamaru, the anger held tight in her lips. "That's a line from one of my poems." Shikamaru stayed silent. "I told you to wipe them from your memory."

"Sakura, I can't forget it they were so sad, and everything that they made me worry about you." Shikamaru asked.

Sakura didn't answer.

"Please, Sakura can't you just tell me why your poems are like that? I just want to know."

"So you want me to explain myself to you? Don't worry about me because it seems like you're the one with the problem here not me." She told him plainly. She started putting all of his work together, "Here." She said handing the papers to him. "Just finish these up and go home. I'm leaving." She got up and left.

Shikamaru sighed and used the papers Sakura had given him to beat his head against them.

-----------

Shikamaru didn't head to the bench like he usually did, no, he figured that Sakura would be there so he took a shortcut home through the cemetery. But ironically that's where he ran into Sakura.

She didn't even know he was there, she was off in her own world. Her head and arms on her knees, her backpack thrown down carelessly next to the grave that lie in front of her.

Shikamaru sighed, he didn't exactly know what to do. He sat down next to her and just waited until she noticed him.

After a while she finally rose her head up. "You really want to know why my poems are so sad and depressing? It's because my parents died when I was a kid. It was a car accident, a deer ran right into the road so quickly my parents didn't see it coming, they steered right into the edge of the cliff to avoid it. But the railing wasn't strong enough to hold us. So we fell off the cliff." She paused for a second to look Shikamaru in the eye for the rest of the story.

"I'll never forget that moment, when the car was falling, it was like my heart jumped right into my skull because it knew it was about to die. It was like my lungs had no air, my mind no thoughts, it was only a few moments before we hit the water and the rocks but it was like I died. Then it ended, we crashed and my life coughed up in my throat. I guess we were lucky that we hit the rocks so didn't sink as fast, the people who were driving behind us stopped and called 911 but even then it was too late for my parents. No, they were already gone. But me I somehow lived, the doctors never figured out quite why I lived but I did."

She paused again for a moment.

"Before they got there to help us though, I was banged up pretty badly but I could still move, I kept shaking my parents trying to get their attention or something it hadn't quite hit me that they were dead. It only hit me when I was in the hospital and the doctors had to tell me. Even then I was still in denial I think, because I didn't cry, not when they first told me, and I still haven't. I just couldn't, and I still can't. It never made any sense to me. But the whole next year I was stuck in the hospital recovering, on bed rest pretty much the whole time I didn't have much to do but watch the tv and write, that's when I wrote a lot of those poems." Sakura took a moment to take a breath. "So now you know why my poems are like that, authors write about things they can relate to. Oh and if you read the poems about the tragic love problems, those were my parents I loved them and they loved me but they had a few issues sometimes." She avoided eye contact when she told him the last part.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru said not exactly knowing what else to say.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh come on don't give me that I'm sorry crap. They died six years ago."

"Well, I don't exactly know what to say." Shikamaru said.

"You don't have to say anything, just let it go ok?" Sakura told him.

"Ok, thanks for telling me." Shikamaru said.

"No problem." Sakura smiled lightly.

A voice behind her interrupted her. "Sakura."

Sakura turned around to face the person who was talking. "Um, do I know you?" she asked.

"Sorry no. I was just on my way to check out that school because I was considering transferring but I noticed your hair. It's just so pink that it made me think of sakura blossoms." He smiled sweetly. "I'll be on my way now." He said as he walked away.

"Ok then." Sakura said.

"Do you know that guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, but he did look a little familiar." Sakura admitted.

As soon as Sakura was out of earshot…

"Then again pink is also the color of bleached blood." The man said to himself as he walked away.

(Later that night)

OfficalSmart-A$$: Hey kankuro, you were right

OfficalSmart-A$$: ok? so i'm sorry,

OfficalSmart-A$$: and thanks.

**A/N: And so I update. Personally I don't think this chapter is my best work but you guys can decide for yourself. I might decide to rewrite it later, but whatever. Remember constructive criticism is accepted, I love to know how I can improve on my writing **

**So Shikamaru and Sakura are finally starting to get along, but who is this new guy? O.o only time and this story will tell lol.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please Review!**


	7. And life travels on, and on, and on

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Oh, for the love of god! SHUT THE !$#&) UP!" Sakura shouted at her alarm clock as she harshly silenced it with her pillow.

The last sound it made was the 'BAM' as it crashed against her wall.

Sakura groaned as she turned over; she would have just gone back to sleep if she had not fallen off the bed.

"Ow." Sakura said as she rubbed her bruised forehead. She staggered over to her mirror and looked at horrid image of herself looking back at her. She sighed, "Well, at least my alarm clock is dead."

beep

Sakura nearly screamed but she turned around to her desk and realized it was only her computer; apparently she had a message. She clicked on it.

Thel33tSand-Master: Wakey Wakey!

Sakura groaned again but she replied:

OfficalSmart-A$$: #$&&()(&$

Thel33tSand-Master: good morning to you too

OfficalSmart-A$$: oh shut up

OfficalSmart-A$$: i hate you stupid morning people

Thel33tSand-Master: so how are you today?

OfficalSmart-A$$: tired as hell

OfficalSmart-A$$: you?

Thel33tSand-Master: enjoying the sun rays and singing to the bluebird outside my window!

OfficalSmart-A$$: please tell me it exploded

Thel33tSand-Master: chirp chirp

OfficalSmart-A$$: ...

OfficalSmart-A$$: so thats a no

Thel33tSand-Master: so to change the subject from the death of a bird - how's school?

OfficalSmart-A$$: well i finally told shikamaru everything yesterday like i already told you so its pretty good

OfficalSmart-A$$: you?

Thel33tSand-Master: well i'm good, temari and her boyfriend are doing well and gaara got suspended again

OfficalSmart-A$$: thats- good, good, and bad

Thel33tSand-Master: yeah, he's been moping around the house for the past week, i feel bad for him

OfficalSmart-A$$: what did he do to get suspended?

Thel33tSand-Master: long story and i don't want to make you late for school

OfficalSmart-A$$: i have kakashi first period i have plenty of time

Thel33tSand-Master: here's the short version - gaara + girlfriend equals happy gaara

Thel33tSand-Master: gaara + cheating girlfriend equals pissed off gaara

Thel33tSand-Master: gaara + cheating girlfriend's boyfriend equals suspended mopey gaara

OfficalSmart-A$$: ouch

OfficalSmart-A$$: well, sorry but i got to go tell gaara i said hi

Thel33tSand-Master: ok bye!

OfficalSmart-A$$: see ya kankuro!

**OfficalSmart-A$$ signed off**

-----------

Sakura yawned as she stepped into the classroom. She was late but Kakashi-sensei still wasn't there so she was fine.

She threw her stuff down on her desk and slumped back into her chair ready for another day of school, bleck.

Kakashi-sensei then appeared in the doorway, "Sorry class I got lost on the road of life."

_'So if you get lost on the road of life, it leads you to a cemetry; makes sense.' _Sakura thought to herself.

While Naruto, who was sitting in front of her, shouted at him, "Liar!"

Sakura could tell that Kakashi-sensei was about to slap a ruler on his desk but she beat him to the punch when she chucked an eraser at his blonde head.

-----------

Kakashi-sensei had assigned another project for the day, just another boring worksheet. Sakura started on it immediately, she wanted to get it done as soon as possible and she would have if not for two things:

1. She had to keep giving Shikamaru glares and throw things at him to make sure he did his work. and -

2. The person behind her.

"Psst. Hey!" He said trying to get her attention.

Sakura ignored him.

"Pssssssst! Hey!" He said louder as he started jabbing at her shoulder with his pencil.

Sakura's anger vein on her forehead popped. "What!?" She shouted at him in a harsh whisper as she turned around to face him.

"What's the answer to number 3? Can I see your paper?" He asked quietly.

"No! Shut up and do your own damn work Kiba!" She spat at him. Sakura had never noticed that Kiba sat behind her before but this was the first time that he had actually done anything in class to bug her.

"Oh come on! Please!" Kiba pleaded.

"No!" Sakura started to get louder and everyone in the class could hear them. Even Kakashi-sensei could hear them but he did his best to ignore them because he was too caught up in his 'Icha Icha' book to really care.

Shikamaru had stopped his work for a moment to watch them. He was doing his best to give Kiba a look that said, 'you know if you like her then you are really screwing up right now.' unforunately Kiba didn't notice.

"Come on! Just tell me the answer!" Kiba persisted.

"The answer is five Kiba, so just shut up and get back to your work." Sasuke interrupted to shut Kiba up.

"Five? Thanks Sasuke." Kiba said as he scribbled down the answer.

Sakura just turned back around to her work. But she noticed something, so she scribbled down a note to Sasuke and handed it over to him without Kakashi-sensei noticing.

Sasuke unfolded the note, it read:

_'The answer to number 3 is 16 not 5.'_

Sasuke scribbled back a response and flicked the note to Sakura.

Sakura unfolded the note, Sasuke wrote:

_'I know.'_

Sakura looked up to see his smirk and she knew that he told Kiba the wrong answer on purpose. She couldn't help but smile.

A little while later Sakura had finished her work and was bored, Shikamaru fell asleep so she gave up on him, Kiba had stopped bugging her, and Sasuke was balancing a pencil on his nose for lack of anything else to do.

Sakura scribbled down another note and flicked it over to Sasuke.

_'I still haven't shown Naruto that comic, do you still think he wouldn't know it was him?'_

Sasuke smirked again.

_'Yep, I've already proven it. I told him about it last week, it was funny to see him laugh at himself without knowing it.'_

Sakura chuckled.

_'Real nice. It's too bad I haven't written another comic yet.'_

_'That's probably because Naruto hasn't done anything stupid lately.'_ Sasuke replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_'I write comics about everyone, so if you do anything stupid watch out.'_

_'That will never happen.'_ Sasuke wrote.

They keep passing notes like that until class ended.

------------

CloudWatcher: troublesome

RamenKing?

CloudWatcher: i just got out of my tutoring lesson

CloudWatcher: so troublesome...

RamenKing: what happened?

CloudWatcher: Sakura can be as scary as my mom lets just leave it at that

Dog-Boy: she sure can be scary, did you see her in gym today?

Dog-Boy: no one should ever give her a dodgeball ever again

RamenKing: hey, anko loves her now

CloudWatcher: i cant see that as being a good thing

Dog-Boy: those two could star in a horror movie together...

RamenKing: maybe we are in a horror movie

CloudWatcher: ...

Dog-Boy:...

EmoAvenger: if we were you would be the first to die naruto

RamenKing: when did you get here sasuke?

Dog-Boy: hes right the annoying nonbeliever always goes first

RamenKing:...

RamenKing: then kiba would be next the obnoxious weirdo would be next

Dog-Boy: ...

Dog-Boy: then sasuke would be after me because the cocky jerk who puts himself in a dangerous situation just to prove that the monsters don't exist always get horribly eaten.

EmoAvenger: ...

EmoAvenger: how...descriptive...

RamenKing: then last would be Shikamaru, because the lazy guy who couldn't care less about the monsters always goes into a room alone and then kicks the bucket

Dog-Boy: hey is shikamaru even here anymore?

EmoAvenger: ...

RamenKing: ...

Dog-Boy: ...

EmoAvenger: i guess not

Dog-Boy: i'm calling him

RamenKing: so if we are in a horror movie we're all gonna die

EmoAvenger: i guess so

RamenKing: but i thought that someone had to live, don't they have happy endings?

EmoAvenger: havent you heard of sequels?

CloudWatcher: hey sorry i fell asleep, kiba woke me up with the phone call

CloudWatcher: what did i miss?

Dog-Boy: we're in a horror movie and you'll be the last one to die

CloudWatcher: ...

----------------------------------------

OfficalSmart-A$$: kankuro you there?

Thel33tSand-Master: no

OfficalSmart-A$$: very funny

Thel33tSand-Master: actually he isn't here

Thel33tSand-Master: this is gaara

OfficalSmart-A$$: oh! gaara!

OfficalSmart-A$$: sorry i didn't know it was you because youre on kankuros account

Thel33tSand-Master: kankuro left the computer logged in under his name

OfficalSmart-A$$: so since your stuck at home because youre suspended you decided to get on

Thel33tSand-Master: exactly, but who is this?

OfficalSmart-A$$: sakura! don't you remember me?

Thel33tSand-Master: of course

Thel33tSand-Master: but i havent seen you since fifth grade

Thel33tSand-Master: how have you been?

OfficalSmart-A$$: good

OfficalSmart-A$$: you?

Thel33tSand-Master: ...

Thel33tSand-Master: kankuro told you about how i got suspended right?

OfficalSmart-A$$: yeah, i'm sorry about that.

Thel33tSand-Master: dont be, i'm tired of this damn school

OfficalSmart-A$$: probably better than my school

Thel33tSand-Master: whats wrong with your school?

OfficalSmart-A$$: my first period teacher is always late, second period always smokes in class, third period married to second period, fourth period seems like hes from the FBI, fifth period is kinda psycho but i guess shes kinda cool.

Thel33tSand-Master: i would much rather go to your school, sounds like fun

OfficalSmart-A$$: in some ways it is i guess...

OfficalSmart-A$$: its not that bad but i want to shove asuma's cigarettes down his throat

Thel33tSand-Master: then you would be stuck suspended like me, bad choice

OfficalSmart-A$$: true

Thel33tSand-Master: sorry but i g2g, temari is shouting something at me

OfficalSmart-A$$: ok, i'll see ya!

----------

The next day Sakura remembered to turn off her computer so that kankuro couldn't message her too early in the morning. Unforunately she forgot that she broke her alarm clock the day before, so she woke up late.

She ran around trying to get everything done, combing her hair, putting on clothes, stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth and finally running to school.

She actually was pretty late, Kakashi-sensei showed up to class a mere five minutes after her.

Sakura didn't notice him however. She was so tired and out of it that she didn't even notice when Kakashi-sensei said the words:

"Class, we have a new student."

**A/N: boy do i love cliffhangers lol. Omigod its been three months since i've updated?! Your reviews make me feel so guilty that I haven't updated in so long. . Well, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it makes up for it.**

**But good news! Now that i've got a new laptop to use i'll probably be updating a lot more quickly to all my stories. But knowing me, I don't want to make any promises.**

**And one more thing, notice how i haven't revealed who the new character in the last chapter was? I'm so evil aren't I? lol I won't tell you right now but here's a hint: he is not an OC, he is an actual Naruto character.**

**Thanks to all my Reviewers!**


	8. The New Student

No she didn't notice at all when Kakashi announced the arrival of a new student. Instead she fell asleep.

"Class, this is-" Kakashi stopped when he saw that Sakura was sleeping. Kakashi walked over to her desk and shook her shoulder.

Sakura awoken with a drunken "Huh?" as she was being shaken awake.

"Oh Sakura! You don't look very good, are you sick?" Kakashi said in a polite yet somehow slightly pushy tone.

"No, 'not sick." Sakura said trying to get her words out as she rubbed her eyes to allow herself to see but she was still so tired that everything was too blurry to make out.

"So you are sick?" Kakashi said as he began to pull her out of her chair. "Then you need to go to the nurse's office." He said as he handed her her bookbag and started to push her out the door.

Sakura was about to protest but she was too tired and she knew it was futile.

"Tell Shizune that I sent you and you'll be fine." Kakashi said smiling at her. "Now go home and get some rest!" he said nice but firm as he pushed her out of the classroom and closed the door.

Sakura stood there a second dumbfounded but then she shook it off as she walked to the nurse's office.

----------

Sakura threw her bookbag down on the floor as she entered her room. She clicked the computer on and then collapsed on her bed. She didn't know or really understand exactly what happened with Kakashi-sensei but she was tired enough to where she didn't care and fell asleep.

Sakura got in about two hours of sleep before a beep from her computer woke her up. She sat up, this time she had had enough sleep to where she wasn't tired anymore and her vision was back to normal. She walked over to her computer screen and sat down to read her new message.

Thel33tSand-Master: 'I'm singing on the computer'

Thel33tSand-Master: 'Just singing on the computer!'

Thel33tSand-Master: 'What a glorious feeling!'

Thel33tSand-Master: 'I'm - BORED AS HELL! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!

OfficalSmart-A$$: ...

OfficalSmart-A$$: so who is it with the anger issues this time? kankuro or gaara?

Thel33tSand-Master: neither.

OfficalSmart-A$$:...

OfficalSmart-A$$: exactly how many people use kankuros account?

Thel33tSand-Master: anyone, when hes stupid enough to leave it logged in on the computer.

OfficalSmart-A$$: so who is this?

Thel33tSand-Master: who are you?

OfficalSmart-A$$: dont you know? you were the one that messaged me first

Thel33tSand-Master: u were the only one i saw on kankuros buddy list that was online

OfficalSmart-A$$: ok then, this is sakura

Thel33tSand-Master: sakura! really?

OfficalSmart-A$$: no i lied

Thel33tSand-Master: oh, thats too bad

OfficalSmart-A$$: sarcasm

Thel33tSand-Master: i knew it, you always were a very sarcastic person sakura

OfficalSmart-A$$: ok, good to know

OfficalSmart-A$$: so who are you?

Thel33tSand-Master: temari!

OfficalSmart-A$$: ...

Thel33tSand-Master: what?

OfficalSmart-A$$: do i know you?

Thel33tSand-Master: of course dont you remember?

Thel33tSand-Master: you know, gaaras and kankuros sister!

OfficalSmart-A$$: do you have sand colored hair, love the color purple and have an obsession with fans?

Thel33tSand-Master: yes! so you do remember me!

OfficalSmart-A$$: of course, i especially remembered that i loved to mess with you :P

Thel33tSand-Master: so you never forgot me?

OfficalSmart-A$$: of course i didnt! &hugs temari over the internet&

Thel33tSand-Master: aw! &hugs back and then hits her on the head&

OfficalSmart-A$$: ow! dont make me stupid i need those brain cells!

Thel33tSand-Master: oh whatever!

OfficalSmart-A$$: i missed you too.

Thel33tSand-Master: so you heard what happened with gaara and his girlfriend right?

OfficalSmart-A$$: yeah

OfficalSmart-A$$: kankuro told me that gaara got suspended

OfficalSmart-A$$: so what happened to the girl?

Thel33tSand-Master: i kicked that bitch's ass!

Thel33tSand-Master: anyone who messes around on gaara messes with me:

OfficalSmart-A$$: cat fight?

Thel33tSand-Master: punch to the face

Thel33tSand-Master: now she will have to get another nose job but there's no way they could ever make her less ugly :P

OfficalSmart-A$$: lol she deserved it

OfficalSmart-A$$: so how did you not get suspended for fighting?

Thel33tSand-Master: outside of school, called her out and then fought her

OfficalSmart-A$$: wish i could have been there

Thel33tSand-Master: well, i took pictures of her, not bloody ones but the ones where she's throwing her arms in front of her face, crying, and looking overall pathetic

Thel33tSand-Master: i'm putting them on her facebook right now :

OfficalSmart-A$$: what i don't get is why gaara ever dated her

Thel33tSand-Master: she was nice when they first meet, she was even a little tomboyish

Thel33tSand-Master: but then she got all preppy and cheated on him :P

OfficalSmart-A$$: that sucks

-----------

RamenKing: hey did you guys see that new student today?

Dog-Boy: yeah,

CloudWatcher: of course...troublesome...

EmoAvenger: no we are all blind

RamenKing: no one invited you teme!

RamenKing: Get out of Ramenland!

Dog-Boy: snickers... laughs...

CloudWatcher: Ramenland?

EmoAvenger: rotfl

RamenKing: what? what's wrong with Ramenland?!

Dog-Boy: We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of

EmoAvenger: Ramenland!

CloudWatcher: snickers...

Dog-Boy: Thank you dorothy! The gigantic bowl of ramen crushed the witch!

EmoAvenger: You killed her so completely! We thank you so sweetly!

RamenKing: ...

Dog-Boy: We thank you very sweetly for doing it so neatly!

EmoAvenger: We represent the Ramen League!

EmoAvenger: The Ramen League, The Ramen League

EmoAvenger: And in the name of the Ramen League, we welcome you to Ramenland!

Dog-Boy: We represent the Ramenpop Guild!

Dog-Boy: The Ramenpop Guild, The Ramenpop Guild

Dog-Boy: And in the name of the Ramenpop Guild, we welcome you to Ramenland!

RamenKing: ...

Dog-Boy: We welcome you to Ramenland!

EmoAvenger: Tra la la la la la la la la la la la!

RamenKing: ...

EmoAvenger: Follow the-

Dog-Boy: the Ramen brick road!

EmoAvenger: Follow the Ramen brick road!

Dog-Boy: ha ha ha! ho ho ho!

EmoAvenger: and a couple of tra la las!

Dog-Boy: Thats how we laugh the day away!

EmoAvenger: In the merry old land of

Dog-Boy: RAMEN!

RamenKing: ...shut up...

EmoAvenger: buzz buzz buzz! chirp chirp chirp!

Dog-Boy: and a couple of la-di-das!

EmoAvenger: Thats how we laugh the day away!

Dog-Boy: In the merry old land of

EmoAvenger: Ramen!

RamenKing: ...just shut up...

Dog-Boy: dorothy! the witch melted into water!

EmoAvenger: darn it! why didn't she melt into Ramen!?

RamenKing: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dog-Boy: who is that behind the curtain?

EmoAvenger: It couldn't be! Is it the Wizard of Ramen? The RamenKing!

Dog-Boy: Oh my! it is! He's so much shorter in person!

RamenKing: ...grumble...

RamenKing: i'm just going to ignore you guys,

RamenKing: did shikamaru fall asleep again?

CloudWatcher: as if i would fall asleep during that

Dog-Boy: lol

EmoAvenger: if only naruto had a brain!

RamenKing: if only sasuke had a heart...

CloudWatcher: if only kiba had some courage

Dog-Boy: ...

EmoAvenger: no, i think that the cowardly lion would better fit shikamaru

RamenKing: yep

Dog-Boy: agreed

CloudWatcher:...

----------

OfficalSmart-A$$: ok sorry temari it was fun talking to you but i g2g!

Thel33tSand-Master: ok! i'll see you! bye!

OfficalSmart-A$$: bye!

-----

The next day Sakura woke up to the beep of an alarm clock she set into the computer. She woke up on time, got ready on time, and came to school even a little early.

She walked into the classroom to see that only a few people were there and that someone was in her seat.

Sakura walked up to her desk and said, "Excuse me, but I think you're in my seat."

The boy looked up at Sakura with a smile that looked like it had been plastered on, with cement. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just arrived here yesterday and was told to sit here, but I forgot that you went home sick." He said with the smile still on his face but a fake tone to his voice. He got up out of the chair and gestured for Sakura to sit down. "Do you mind if I take the seat behind you?"

"No, please do." Sakura said, even though the guy seemed a little sketchy and oddly familiar she would have said that to anyone who could replace Kiba.

"Thank you." He said as they both sat down.

Sakura turned around to the board but she had to do a double take on the boy's face."Hey, aren't you that guy from the cemetry a few days ago?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that was me." He said. "I told you that I was transferring to this school remember?"

"Oh right!" Sakura said. "I'm sorry I missed your name."

"Sai."

**A/N: Wow, I'm pretty evil aren't I? You thought that you would know who the character was at the beginning and yet I waited until the end. And yes, Cardboard and EvilFaerie17 you were both right. But all you guys were guessing Gaara and I fooled you lol. **

**Don't really have much to say here, except hey I actually did a quick update for once! But don't get too used to them or you'll get disappointed on those many times when I take forever to update... yeah the laptop does help a lot but I need to update four of my other stories in the next few weeks before I update this again.**

**Note: Ramenland is Naruto's chatroom, remember chapter 4? right. lol**


End file.
